An Abnormal Normal
by Girl With Asperger's
Summary: Harry is Different. Harry is Brilliant. Harry has Asperger's Syndrome. Will a new friendship with a certain blond allow Harry to accept his own perfect...Abnormal Normal? Slytherin!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Hello! SO...I'm a horrible person! The thing is, I wasn't getting feedback on my other stories and I just...lost my motivation to write them. I'm SORRY! :( :(

However THIS idea has been running around in my head for a long time now and his quite personal to me, so i'm posting the first chapter...

So basically, this story features Harry with Asperger's Syndrome (Autism). As **I** have Asperger's Syndrome and Harry Potter is my **Obsession**, I figure the match-up was perfect! Hehe! It will follow Harry from first train ride to Hogwarts through his schooling career and how he discovered his own...Abnormal Normal! :) :)

Please tell me if I should continue this or trash it and move on! :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...but I have Asperger's...I don't know if that counts for anything... :)

**Warnings:** Slight Ron bashing in this chapter. Not sure if it will be a permanent thing. Harry WILL be friends with Draco, though!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Harry sat quietly, thanking the gods for his luck in finding an empty compartment. The background noise of the train continuing down the tracks further relaxed him as he curled up with his book in the far corner. His eyes ran steadily over the pages, taking in every little piece of information offered.

Harry fingered the cloak he wore absentmindedly as he read. He still couldn't quite wrap his head around the idea that he was actually a Wizard. It went against everything he knew. He had vowed to learn everything he could of this new world and what law ahead for him at Hogwarts. He wondered vaguely if anyone there would notice how different he was. Maybe he might even make friends…

Harry shook his head violently to cut off that train of thought.

'Your being stupid, Harry! You will always be different! You're a Freak! Don't expect something impossible! You'll only get hurt.' He thought fiercely.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, shaking Harry from his quite thoughts. Cursing to himself, Harry tensed and looked up to glare at the intruder. His eyes fell on a shock of bright orange and a mass of freckles.

"Hey! Why are you all alone? Want some company?" The boy bounced slightly as he grinned at Harry. Harry blinked.

"Not really. I'm reading." With that, he turned back to his book, oblivious to the boy's jaw dropping open in shock. Huffing, the boy turned sharply and stomped away from the door, forgetting to close it behind him. Harry sighed and went to stand. Before he was able to get to his feet, another child appeared in the now open doorway. Unlike the first boy, this boy had brilliant white hair.

"There room in this compartment? Everywhere else is…quite loud and annoying." The boy asked, looking sharply at Harry. Harry blinked again.

"Yes, there is room, but I am reading. I don't want to talk." Harry was already growing tired of the interruptions to his peaceful book.

"Yes, I see that. I also just wish to read. We don't have to talk." The blond boy rolled his eyes. Harry sighed.

"I guess so, then. But do please be quiet." Harry buried his nose back in his book, now ignoring the boy seated on the other side of the room. After a few minutes, Harry's curiosity got the better of him. He peaked up over the top of his book, taking in the boy's appearance. His blond hair was stuck back against his head with what Harry assumed to be some sort of gel. His face structure was lean and he had a sophisticated air about him. His robes looked silky and Harry had to fight the urge to reach over and feel the silken material. The Blond had his legs crossed in a very proper way and a book was perched on his lap.

"Who are you?" Harry couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Came the short reply.

Harry nodded, and went back to his book. A few moments later, Draco's voice rang out it the calm room.

"And may I enquire as to what your name is?"

"Potter. Harry Potter." Harry replied, carefully coping the way the other boy had introduced him self. Harry looked up to meet Draco's silver eyes.

"Well it's nice to meet you Harry." Draco smiled.

"You don't know who I am?" Harry asked, confused. He had been overwhelmed with the number of people who seemed to know his and utterly confused as to why they all felt the need to hug him and shake his hand and generally crowd around him while he was shopping in Diagon Alley.

"Of course I know who you are. Why do you ask?"

"Because you are remarkably calm. When I simply stepped into Diagon Alley, I was mobbed with people screaming my name and trying to suffocate me." Harry shut his book and crossed his arms, scowling.

Draco laughed.

"A Malfoy would never act in such a disgraceful manner." Draco announced, smiling at Harry again. Harry stared at him for a few seconds, and then broke down into giggles. Draco huffed and glared at Harry's giggling form.

"What, may I ask, is so funny" Draco sulked.

"You, of course!" Harry took a deep breath to calm himself and then looked up at Draco, who was glaring at him. Harry blushed, and cursed himself, looking away from the other boy quickly.

"I'm Sorry." Harry whispered. Silence reigned in the train compartment for several seconds.

"Why are you apologizing?"

Harry's head snapped up. Draco was looking at him confusedly.

"Because I did the wrong thing. I made you mad. I'm sorry." Harry repeated, growing more confused by the second.

"You're sorry for laughing at something you found funny? Why?" Harry tilted his head to the side.

"People don't like when you laugh at them." Harry said slowly, feeling a bit like he was pointing out the obvious.

"No, I agree with you there. People don't really like to be laughed at. However, friends can laugh at each other when one of them is being stupid or annoying."

Harry mulled this new idea over for a minute.

"That seems logical. The "Friendship Bond" would negate the malice in the action." Harry said slowly. Draco just looked at him.

"However, for this to apply to our situation, we would need to be friends. We just met. So I don't understand why you are not mad at me." Harry continued, looking out the window. People always got mad at him. He never understood why, but he knew that they did. This boy was not acting normal and it bothered Harry.

"Friends…" Draco said the word slowly. "I do not have many friends. My family is…well known. People fear my Father, and by extension me. I would like to be friends with you. You are quite and do not act like a fool." Draco's voice lowered more and more until it was just a whispered by the end of the sentence.

Harry just looked at the boy. His mind was spinning and he did not like it in the slightest. Nothing was normal here. Harry shook his head hard, face falling into a familiar mask.

"Are you making fun of me?" Harry's voice was carefully controlled, Draco's eyes widened at hearing him.

"What do you mean?" He asked?

"I meant what I said." Harry sneered at the boy. "Are you making fun of me? People aren't ever friends with me. What's your game? What do you want from me?" Harry crossed his arms and leveled a glare at Draco.

Draco looked at Harry for what felt like an hour. Then his face slowly broke out into a grin.

"I could give you several reasons. I could say that it would be beneficial to my position in society to be friends with Harry Potter. I could say that my Father would be incredibly happy if I befriended Harry Potter. I could say that I wasn't the "Savior of the Wizarding World" at my side. However, I would not be sincere in saying any of those things. I like you. You are interesting. You are logical and level headed. You are blunt and painfully honest. I like that and would like to be your friend." Draco smirked at a gob smacked Harry.

"Well…O.K. I guess we can…attempt to be…friends." Harry consented slowly.

Nodding his head, Draco once again picked up his book and began to read where he had left off. Harry shook his head before picking up his own book again. Settling in to read, Harry smiled to himself.

His First Real Friend…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! So, just minutes after I posted the first chapter, I already have followers for this story! Exciting! Here is the second chapter! Give it a read and let me know what you think! Is it making sense so far? Is it moving to fast? To slow? Just right? (Yes, I do feel like i'm reading Goldilocks and the Three Bears right now...) :)**

**ALSO! If you have ANY questions about Asperger's Syndrome or Autism, feel free to Private Message me or leave a Review and I'll answer your questions the best I can! I live it everyday, so I have a little insight on the topic! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Me. Own. Nada. Nothing. Zip. Zero. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The rest of the train ride went by in a comfortable silence. As they were getting close to the station, Draco excused himself so he could change into his school robes.

Harry looked at his watch and mentally went over the schedule in his mind. Harry concluded that they were about 10 minutes out from the station, so he methodically stretched and stood up.

As he moved around the little compartment gathering his trunk and few belongings, Harry's eyes landed on Draco's trunk that the other had stored on the rack when he had first entered. From where he stood on the ground, he could just make out what looked to be an elegant silver snake winding it's way around the trunk.

'Slytherin!' Harry thought to himself, smiling.

"What are you grinning at?" a cool voice sounded beside him. Harry jumped about a foot in the air.

"Sorry!" Harry calmed at the sight of the blonde's smirk. "Oh, hey Draco. I was just looking at your trunk! I like the snake. Are you going to be a Slytherin?"

Draco regarded Harry thoughtfully.

"Of course I am. The Malfoys are always Slytherin!" The boy finally replied, sticking his nose up in the air in a comical gesture of haughtiness. Harry just looked at him.

"So if your parents are in a house, you will be in that house too?" Harry questioned quietly, tilting his head slightly.

"No. You go where you fit the most. Where you will be able to reach you highest potential. Have you not heard about the Hogwarts houses, Harry?" Draco frowned and the smaller boy standing in front of him.

"Of course I know about the Hogwarts Houses!" Harry bristled, crossing his arms, a pout on his face. "There are four Hogwarts houses. Each house was named after one of the four original founders and is based on what the founder held most important. There is the brave, and loyal Gryffindor, named after Godric Gryffindor, the wise, logical Ravenclaw, named after Rowena Ravenclaw, the loyal, true Hufflepuff, named after Helga Hufflepuff, and finally the cunning, sly, ambitious Slytherin, named after Salazar Slytherin."

Draco was shocked.

"My Father said you were raised with muggles. How do you know that much? I thought I was going to have to explain everything to you for certain." Draco mocked.

Harry just shrugged. "I like to read. I don't like not knowing about my surroundings. Call me overly anxious or cautious, but I picked up books on Hogwarts, my Classes, the Wizarding World in general, as well as a few on Wizard Politics. It kept me busy for the month before school."

"Well then, are you aiming for Ravenclaw? You seem like a bookworm to me." Draco smirked.

"Ravenclaw would be ok, I guess." Harry said slowly. "But it's not where I really want to go."

Draco's eyebrows rose, intrigued. Before continuing the conversation, Draco moved back to his seat on the wall and watched as Harry returned to his seat across from him as well.

"Well then, do tell. Where do you wish to go?" Draco asked.

"I think I would fit in best in Slytherin. I'm smart, sure, but I don't just study for fun. I want to be the best at something! I'm not sure what yet, but I'll be the best at something one day! I'm going to give all those people a reason to remember my name, not just because of some fluke when I was a little baby!" Harry huffed, obviously very put out with the whole of his wizarding followers.

Draco looked at Harry, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Well then, we'll just have to find you something to be the best at, then." He told the other boy, a conspirator's grin lighting up his features.

As Harry smiled back at his newfound friend, the train lurched to a stop.

Harry froze, realizing that he now had to leave the peaceful and safe compartment and make his way to his new home. A home that he had never been to. A place he didn't know. Scooting over on the bench, Harry pressed his back tightly against the back all of the compartment, watching the door as if it intended to come alive and attack him. Draco watched Harry shrink in on himself with worry and confusion.

"Harry? Are you alright?" he asked the new shaking boy.

"I'm scared." Harry whispered, turning wide eyes to Draco. Somewhere in Harry's mind, he wondered how he had come to truth Draco so quickly. It wasn't normal for him. He didn't make friends. And yet…

"What? Why are you scared?" Draco frowned.

"Draco…" Harry trailed off, considering. "Draco, can I trust you? You said you like that I'm blunt and say weird things, right? If I tell you why I do that, will you laugh at me and hate me?"

The small part of Harry's brain was growing louder. He shouldn't trust this boy! He didn't know him! He wouldn't be any different from the other boys! They always laugh. They say weird things just to confuse him. They make fun of him when he misses a joke or doesn't understand when someone is kidding. He will be no different!

…But Harry wanted to believe. He wanted a friend. No one had ever talked to him for this long without laughing at him. Maybe…just maybe.

"Harry? What are you talking about? What's wrong? We have to get off the train soon. We can't be late to the Sorting, you know." Draco's concern grew rapidly as he watched the Harry change from a smart, quiet, but happy boy to a fearful, shaking mess.

Draco took a step towards where Harry was set.

"Harry, you can trust me. I won't laugh at you or hate you. I'm your friend now, remember." Harry scrunched his eyes shut.

"I…I have something wrong with me. I'm a Freak. I'm not normal, Draco." A single tear escaped from under Harry's closed eyelid. His fingers were gripped tightly in his messy black hair and his head was bent down and resting on his knees that he had draw up to his chest.

Draco sat down at Harry feet and sighed.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about Harry?" Draco fixed his best scowl on Harry's bent head. "You're not a freak."

Harry shook his head.

"Tell me. Why do you think you're a freak?" Draco demanded, not at all use to this sort of situation.

"Cause I'm Autistic." Harry sniffed, slowly looking up through his lashes to gauge Draco's reaction closely.

Draco looked at Harry, confused.

"Um…Harry? I don't know what that means…" Draco scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Harry's head came up a little, a curious look stealing over his face.

"You don't know what Autism is?" He asked quietly.

"No. I have no idea." Draco shook his head, a single stand of his blond hair breaking free of the gel and falling into his face. Aggravated, he shoved it back into place before continuing.

"Look, I don't know what you mean by Atism or whatever, but I just spent that past 5 hours talking to you and hanging out with you. What most people don't understand is Slytherin stick with their own. I'm not going to ditch you cause you have been deluded into believing you are a freak or whatever. Ok? Now seriously. We have to go." With that Draco stood, pulled Harry up off the bench, gathered his truck and belongings up and started for the door.

Draco paused at the door and looked back at a frozen Harry.

"You coming or what?"

Harry scrambled to put his things into their place and hurried after the blond boys retreating form, watching Draco with nothing short of awe and wonder.

Never once did it occur to him that he had completely forgotten about his meltdown from a few seconds ago. Draco's words were ringing in his ears.

* * *

**So there is Chapter 2! Hope it didn't suck! I also have a question for you guys! I know Harry is currently only 11, but were I to continue with this story, who would you guys like to see him paired with? Yaio or Not? Leave your opinions and thoughts in your REVIEW that I KNOW you were just about to write... :) :)**

**Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! I can't believe the response i've gotten to this story already! Since people seem to like it, I have decided to continue writing and posting this story! Yay!**

**Also, I wanted to respond to some of my Reviewers!:**

** 1 : I'm glad you like it! Harry Potter and Asperger's are two of my favorite topics as well! Yay!**

**sarahpotter42 : Hehe! You're funny! And thanks for the Review! I'm glad to hear you like the story! Also, thank you for saying you will read it no matter who I decide to pair Harry with! It's hard cause I know I will probably lose some readers if I go Yaio, but I don't know who I will pair him with yet! We shall see! :)**

**Kyandua : Cool! I'm glad someone else with Asperger's thinks I am doing it justice! It's so hard to explain what is going on in my head and I hope I'm not confusing people when I write about Harry's Asperger's. As a girl with Asperger's myself, I know I have more insight into Autism, but it is so different for everyone. I am writing Harry more closely to what I experience, feel, and think. Hope that makes sense! Thanks for the Review! :)**

**LimpCurve : They ARE smart asses. For me, I don't always understand sarcasm or know when to use it correctly. I've can't even tell you how many times i've been called a smart ass. So that is how i'm going to write Harry. Draco is...well Draco! lol Thanks for the Review! :)**

**Chipseet : Aww! Thanks! Glad you like it! Thanks for the Review! :)**

**WhiteWolve : Thank you so much! I do so love a story with Harry/Draco, but i'm not sure what direction i'm going to go in. Draco is definitely still in the running though! :) I still don't know how i'm going to write Snape...any suggestions will be taken into consideration though! :) Thanks for the Review!**

**icyquest4 : I'm glad! Thanks for the Review! :)**

**Disclaimer:** Still owning nothing.

* * *

Chapter 3

A huge castle loomed in the distance. Harry thought it looked every bit like it belonged in a magical world. Draco was watching Harry look around with amusement.

After a short boat ride, the entire group of new First Years was trudging their way up to the massive castle. Harry didn't mind the walk. He actually quite like hiking in the past. What he didn't care for was the massive amount of kids crowded around him. They were all excitedly talking to their friends, both new and old, and the noise of the conversations made Harry's skin crawl. He hated loud people.

'Smart move going to a school for thousands of kids then, genius!' Harry thought to himself grumpily. His mood was steadily getting worse the longer he was in that horrid crowd.

Not a moment to soon, they arrived at the castle and were quickly hustled inside and up some stairs to the biggest set of double doors Harry had ever seen.

"Why is everything a few sizes to big here?" Harry snarked quietly, earning a snicker from Draco and Draco watched the half giant talk to a Professor.

"I have no idea. I'll have to ask Father that." Draco smiled. Harry looked up at the other boy. One the train, Harry had failed to notice that Draco was a good few inches taller than he was. Harry sulked childishly at this discovery and Draco shot him a weird look when he noticed Harry's pout. Both boys turned quickly back to the Professor as she explained about the four houses and the sorting. Harry rolled his eyes and tuned her out. He had read about all of this already.

"You're Harry Potter aren't you!" Harry's eyes snapped around to find the ginger haired boy from the train looking at him excitedly.

"Yes, I am. Do you need something?" Harry asked irritably. The boy was once again almost vibrating as he stood there. If there was one type of person that Harry really didn't like, it was the hyper loud kids. He gritted his teeth and prayed the Professor would return soon so the boy would be unable to bug him.

"Can I see it?! The…scar." Hyper Ginger, as Harry had taken to calling him in his head, whispered the last of the sentence as if the rest of the kids weren't already listening closely.

"Well technically, yes. You do have the ability to see it. However, you may not see it at this time. I am kind of busy with a school orientation right now and do not wish to ostracize myself further by becoming a walking show-and-tell object."

Harry internally winced at his own words. They weren't very nice, but then again it was really very rude to just ask to see someone's scar. It was a personal thing.

The boy's jaw dropped open as several kids in the gathered crowd snickered quietly at Harry response, including Draco.

"Do shut your mouth Weasly. Gaping like that is quite unbecoming. You wouldn't want to do anymore damage to that so called family name of yours would you?" Draco stepped up beside Harry.

Weasly, as Draco had called the Hyper Ginger, snapped his mouth shut, his face turning a brilliant shade of red.

"Sod off, Malfoy! I was talking to Harry!" Weasly screamed. Harry cringed at the boys shrill voice and fought the urge to cover his ears with his hands. It would help nothing if the others thought he was some weird freak before the first day of school even started.

"Quite obviously, Harry does not wish to speak to you, Weasel. So I suggest you run off back to you little friends over there and leave us in peace." Draco sneered at the boy's beet red face before looking back up to the front doors. Harry leaned forward to see what had caught Draco's attention, only to be caught in a stern glare from the Professor who had been speaking to them earlier.

"You will be sorted now." She announced after an awkward silence

The doors swung open slowly and the children began to funnel through. As they walked, Harry looked around the room, his eyes catching on the ceiling for a short moment before he began to survey the other people in the room. Behind him, Harry could hear a girl spouting fact after fact to everyone around her about the ceiling, the candles, the hat, and much more.

'She's annoying. What a bookworm. She's obnoxious with her knowledge.' Harry thought to himself.

As they stopped at the front of the room, Harry took another deep breath and took a step closer to Draco, as if to hide from the other people in the room. Harry decided to get a look at the other Professors while the other kids were sorted since his name would be closer to the end.

As soon as Harry raised his eyes to the long table at the head of the room, he was surprised to see a pair of black eyes watching him closely. Harry quickly looked away from the eyes, uncomfortable with the eye contact. Harry looked down at the ground, changing his mind about looking at the teachers. He didn't want to have to make eye contact with anyone if he could help it. Looking at someone's eyes made Harry's mind go fuzzy and he felt like they could see into his soul. It was uncomfortable and he hated it.

"Keep your head up, Harry. Slytherin are proud and hold their head high." Draco whispered to him quietly as his name was called.

Harry watched in fascination as the hat call out "SLYTHERIN!" after hardly touching Draco's head. Draco smirked triumphantly, making his way over to his new table. As the ceremony moved on, harry began to fidget at being alone in the crowd. There was something comforting about Draco's presence. The knowledge that he had a friend on his side.

"Harry Potter!" Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts, lifted his head, and slowly made his was to the front of the room.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done! Hope you didn't hate it! **

**Remember...REVIEW! You know you want toooooo! :) :) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! So i've gotten quite a few reviews and PMs and I want to address some thing before you all read! **

**1.) Yes I personally have Asperger's Syndrome.**

**2.) Harry might seem very "normal" some chapters, and others not very "normal" at all. I also seem very normal some days. It really depends on what triggers are present and how the person is feeling that day. I am writing from my own experience so PLEASE DO NOT TELL ME I AM WRONG. It's kind of insulting, honestly.**

**3.) I have not yet decided whether this is going to be a Yaoi story or not. I will not make the decision based on Harry's Asperger's, but rather on who I think will fit him best in my story. I LOVE all the suggestions but please do not use Harry's Asperger's as the only reason for it not being Yaoi.**

**4.) I also do not yet know if Harry will be Light, Gray, or Dark. Any input on this would be greatly appreciated! :)**

**Now! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me. Own. Nada. Duh.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Harry shifted from his left to right foot as he stood in front of woman he recalled to be Professor McGonagall. Rolling his wrists, he moved to sit down on stool the Professor had indicated with her hand.

When Professor McGonagall carefully placed the ratty hat on his head, Harry tensed. Every cell in his body was screaming suddenly. The hat was rough on his head and scratched at his face where it fell past his eyes. His vision was cut off by the large hat and Harry's hands curled into fists in his lap as he fought to control his breathing.

'What am I supposed to be waiting for?' Harry thought, once again fighting down the panic. As he sat there, the seconds felt like hours. The itching from the rough fabric made Harry's skin crawl and wish he could rip the cursed thing from his head.

Just as Harry's mind began to enter the all to familiar spiral of panic and obsessive need to correct what was bothering him, a voice rung out in his head.

'Calm, Child!'

Harry flinched and clinched his eyes shut, fighting to concentrate on the voice in his head.

'Who are you?' Harry asked, reflexively rolling his wrists in a repetitive motion.

'I am the Sorting Hat of Hogwarts, of course!' A cheery voice announced in Harry's mind.

'Then can you hurry up? I do not like how...you...feel.' Harry bluntly asked to voice.

'Not afraid to voice your wants I see?' the Hat laughed. Harry frowned.

'You will never get what you what if you do not take steps yourself to get it.' Harry said.

The Hat just laughed.

'Very true, Child. You are not like other children your age.'

'I know that. I am Autistic, not stupid.'

'So you are aware of this?'

'Of course. My Uncle always told me that's why I was different.' Harry was quickly growing bored with the Hat's comments and questions.

'Very well. I see your losing patience. Let us get you sorted, shall we?'

'Yes, Please!' Harry sighed, reaching up to scratch where the hat was irritating his face.

'You are braver than all the students your age combined. You have been through many trials and still hold your head high. Gryffindor may be a suitable house for you.'

Harry sat quietly, listening to the Hat talk. He knew it was not his place to disagree with the voice, as this was it's job. He didn't dare correct someone who had been doing this much longer than he had.

'Definitely not Hufflepuff. You are not one who enjoys the emotional type of loyalty that house offers. Ravenclaw is a possibility. You are smart beyond your years and thirst for more knowledge still.'

Harry bit his lip and clenched his fists to stop himself from cutting the Hat rambling off. He didn't see the need for the Sorting Hat to tell him all the reasons he would and wouldn't fit in every house. It was the hat's job to sort him. It should do it's job and get off his head!

'Then there is Slytherin. They would definitely provide the logical support you would accept. And what's this? You posses a deep passion and ambitious desire to be the best you can. Yes, I see now. Well, if you're sure. Better be…'

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat screamed out from atop Harry's head. Harry flinched violently and wretched the hat off of his head. He sneered at the pile of fabric, rubbing his hands over his forehead. None to happy, Harry turned on his heal and made his way over to the table where Draco sat smirking at him.

"Annoying waste of fabric, isn't it?" Draco whispered as Harry sat down. Harry seemed oblivious to the deafening silence that had settled over the hall at the Hat's announcement.

"Annoying, yes. However it is not useless. Its use is to sort students." Harry said flatly.

Draco glared playfully at Harry before rolling his eyes and turning to the others at the table. Around them, the sorting had resumed. Harry sat quietly, watching all the people in the hall as he waited for the food to be served.

"Harry!" Draco hissed from beside him.

"Yes, Draco?" Harry asked, not turning his head from the front of the hall.

"I would like to introduce you to some others from our year." Draco tilted his head across the table to a boy and girl watching them quietly. Draco first motioned to the boy. His hair was dark black and his skin an olive tone. He held a foreign exotic feel that made Harry think he wasn't originally from the Britain.

"This is Blaise Zabini." Draco introduced. Harry nodded politely in Blaise's direction. Draco then motioned towards the girl sat on Blaise's left. The girl had dark hair as well, but her skin was a softer tan from Blaise's olive skin. Her features were sharp and spoke of a high-class background.

"And this is Pansy Parkinson."

"Pleasure to meet you." Pansy smiled at Harry. Harry just nodded back to the blond girl before turning back to the sorting. Pansy huffed at the brush off and Blaise just laughed, already taking a liking to the slighter boy across from him. The sorting seemed to drag on for hours and Harry fidgeted.

"Draco." Harry murmured under his breath.

"What?" Draco whispered, looking over to Harry.

"When is this over? I don't have any interest in being here any longer."

"Well, after sorting, we eat. Then the Prefects will take us down to the dorm room. Well, that's what my Father told me at least."

Just the, an elderly man rose at the front of the hall and made his way to stand in the center of the platform where the teacher's table was located. Harry tilted his head watching the man. He figured this would be the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few words! Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak! Thank You!"

Harry just stared open-mouthed to where the man had sat down.

"Is that what one would label insanity?" Harry turned to Draco. "He's our headmaster? He sounds like a crazy old man! How are we going to learn anything if he's in charge here!" Harry was almost pleading for Draco to tell him the man was an imposter by the end of his sentence.

Draco just chuckled at him.

"Most of the Professors are Masters in their fields. That old fool has nothing to do with our studies." Draco assured him before turning to dish out his food from the plates at the center of the table.

"Are we allowed to eat now?" Harry whispered to Draco. Draco smiled.

"Sure! Take what ever you like! But mind your manners." Draco warned, falling easily into a protective mentor type of relationship with Harry.

"Manners?" Harry whispered. He hated this. Hated not knowing how to act or what was expected of him. When it came to his studies, he was confident and proud to a fault. However, it seemed that in almost any other situation, one little thing could have him curling in on his self in uncertainty. He hated feeling like a scared little boy.

"Just don't eat with your mouth open. Put your napkin in you lap. Take small bites. Things like that." Draco mumbled back to Harry, talking quietly enough so that no one else could hear their conversation.

"So, Harry. Tell us what it is like to grow up as the Glorified Boy-Who-Lived." A boy to the right of Blaise sneered nastily to Harry after a few minutes of quiet conversation between the Slytherin house.

"I'm sorry. Seeing as I was raised in a house of muggles who hated the very air I breath, I wouldn't know." Harry told the boy, not unkindly. He couldn't explain something he didn't understand himself.

Theo Nott's mouth dropped open as he stared at the tiny dark haired boy sitting across the table.

"Theo, you mother raised you to act better than that." Pansy spoke, primly wiping the corners of her mouth before she spoke. Theo went red and turned back to his plate. Harry looked in confusion to the girl across the table from him. Pansy simply winked at Harry before continuing her dinner.

Harry frowned, but chose not to speak up. She seemed to be defending him, but for what reason he couldn't figure out. Was that boy, Theo, being rude? Harry shook his head, deciding he had probably missed something in the conversation again.

"Eat Harry." Draco nudged his side. "We'll be leaving soon to go to the Dormitories and you've hardly touched your food." Draco gave Harry a disapproving look and Harry ducked his head embarrassed.

Harry ate as much as he could, but looking at the others plates, he knew it was not a lot. 'Stupid Dursleys' Harry sneered in his head.

"Alright. First Years follow me." An older boy stood up at the end of the Slytherin table and Harry realized that he had lost track of time at some point. Wiping his mouth as Draco had done, Harry stood from the bench and followed closely behind Draco. Harry took in all of his surroundings as they walked, memorizing every turn they made, every floor the descended, and even a few of the portraits along the way. After a good while, the older boy who was ahead of them all stopped in front of what looked to be a plain wall. Whispering something quietly, the boy stepped back as the wall turned into a doorway. Everyone filed quickly through in before stepping into a massive room. The walls were lined with bookcases and fireplaces. In front of every fireplace were what looked to be cushioned chairs and couches. Following the crowed, Harry found him self paying less attention to the people around him and more attention to the titles he could read off of the book shelf closest to him. He avidly read title after title, speculating what information each book might contain until he felt a sharp elbow hit his side.

Harry's head snapped around, only to see the dark man from the teachers table standing at the front of the room looking directly at him. Harry looked away from the man's eyes quickly, trying not to visibly cringe at the unintentional eye contact.

"May I ask, Mr. Potter, what you find so very interesting that you chose to pay me no mind?" the man asked.

"The books, sir. I was reading the titles. I've never read those books." Harry answered the question, totally missing the menacing undertone and annoyance in the adult's words. The Professor looked at the small boy critically for a moment before speaking again.

"Be that as it may, Mr. Potter. I suggest you focus your microscopic attention span on the rules I am outlining. We wouldn't want you in detention on your first night, would we?" the Professor sneered.

Harry looked down embarrassed, but tried his hardest to listen to the Professor now.

"As I was saying, my name is Professor Severus Snape. I am the resident Potions Professor as well as your head of house. There are a few rules that all in the Slytherin house must follow. First, Slytherin sticks with Slytherin. House loyalty is not only expected, it is required. Second, I will not tolerate my snakes becoming known troublemakers. If you must settle an issue, do not get caught. Is that clear?"

Heads nodded around the room and many of the children snickered and smirked. Harry listened carefully to the rules. They seemed logical. Slytherin was known as the cunning and loyal house. It made sense that these traits would be encouraged by the house rules.

"Lastly, Curfew for first years is 9 o'clock sharp. Anyone caught out of their rooms after that time will be given detention. Seeing as it is now 8:45, I suggest you all make your way to your rooms for the night. I will hand out schedules in the morning."

Without saying a word, Professor Snape turned at stalked from the room. However, not before sending one more glare in Harry's direction.

* * *

**So there we have it! Chapter 4! And Snape makes an Appearance! **

**Also, as far as Updating goes, I am back at College now, so I don't know how often I will get to update. But rest assured, I WILL UPDATE SOON! I swaer I won't let you all wait around to long! :)**

**Now...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...then REVIEW AGAIN! Pretty Please!? :) :) :)**


	5. Author's Note PLEASE READ! :)

So Sorry, but this isn't another update so soon! Just some things I forgot to mention in my A/N in Ch. 4!

I want EVERYONE to feel free to ask me to explain ANYTHING they don't understand about Asperger's! I will answer all PMs to my best ability to help you understand more about the way my mind works or why I wrote a scene like I did! JUST PM ME! (I don't bite, I swear!)

Also, I have LOTS of views on this story, and WAYYY less Reviews! For me to stay motivated and continue this story even when I have LOADS of Homework, I Need Encouragement! I want to hear from you ALL! Whether you love An Abnormal Normal, hate it, or don't understand it...TELL ME!

Ok, I think that is it this time...

Thanks for Reading!

Girl With Asperger's


	6. Chapter 5

**So I was gonna wait another week to post this...but I got almost 1,000 views in one day! So I got excited and had to update! Yay!**

**Anyway! In this chapter, You will see Harry's first meltdown. This one is not a violent meltdown, but it is very similar to meltdowns I have experienced myself! I also want to say I hope Harry's though process are not to hard to understand!**

**I have also decided on either a Gray/Independent Harry, or Dark Harry. I'm not sure which yet. I just don't think the light would truly understand him as far as my story goes.**

**It's also been made official that Severus will be kind to Harry! I have yet to decide if it will just be Mentor!Severus or Severus Adopting Harry...SO YOU STILL HAVE TIME TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **

**Now, On To The Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me. Own. Nada. Duh.**

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning, Harry awoke long before the other boys in his dorm. Living in the same room with 5 other boys, he was quite worried that his morning routine would be messed up.

Crawling out of bed at exactly 5:15, Harry grabbed the clothes he had laid out the night before and made his way quietly out of the room. After showing and dressing, Harry checked himself over in the mirror to assure that there were no wrinkles in his clothes before making his way down to the common room.

Sighing at the site of the empty common room, Harry smiled to himself and made his way over to the bookcase closest to him. After scanning the shelves, he settled on picking up a book on beginner Potions. He could tell his Head of House was very passionate on the subject and knew that lack of appropriate knowledge on the subject would be looked down upon.

Looking around the room, Harry found a corner farthest away from the other fireplaces. Making his over, Harry sat down in the corner with his legs crossed and opened the book on his lap. Losing himself in the text, Harry paid no mind to the fact that he had begun to rock back and forth at some point. The soothing gesture was something he had not done in a few months, but Harry's nerves were strung tight with all the changes to his life.

Footsteps sounded in the dorm hallway, but Harry's focus was not broken in the slightest. He continued reading the Potions text, and noting information that was not in the books he had been assigned for this school year. If there was one thing Harry always made sure of, it's that he was prepared. Surprises were not a welcome occurrence to Harry.

"Harry?" Harry's head shot up at the soft voice. White blond hair caught his eye and he finally noticed a sleepy looking Draco standing a few feet away from where he was sat on the floor.

"Hullo, Draco." Harry nodded to the blond boy, noticing that Draco to was dressed and ready for the day.

"What are you doing up this early? And why are you sat on the floor in the corner?"

Having noticed his rocking the minute he saw Draco, Harry silently thanked his new friend for not mentioning the odd habit.

"I always get up this early, and I like sitting in corners. You can see everything around you that way." Harry blushed, remembering his cousin and his friend's attempts to sneak up on him back on Privet Drive.

"Oh. I guess you make a good point." Draco nodded, looking thoughtful. Wincing slightly, Draco sat down next to Harry with his back against the wall.

"May I ask what you are reading?"

"Yes, you may." Harry stared at Draco, waiting for the question to come.

"What are you reading Harry?" Draco asked again, frowning.

"It's a potions text. I thought I would do some extra revision so that Professor Snape will not get mad if I answer a question wrong." Harry softly closed the book, half wishing he had his quiet reading time back and half happy that his friend wanted to talk to him.

"You like books, don't you?" Draco asked, sneering at the book Harry held in his hand.

"Yes. Books are based in facts. They allow for more informed and accurate knowledge."

"Not everything in books are true, you know."

"Obviously. Each writer has a different idea of the world and what their experiences mean. Naturally, two different people experiencing the same thing will feel and think differently afterwards. That is why I read lots of books. The more information you can accumulate, the better an understanding you will have of the true answer." Harry rocked slightly as he began to talk about books. His love for information and knowledge really would have fit in well with the Ravenclaw house.

"Why do you like books so much? I find reading boring." Draco said, scrunching up his nose.

"Because if I read about something first, then I won't be surprised. I don't like surprises." Harry shook his head hard.

"Is that cause of what you told me on the train? The Atism thing?" Draco asked carefully, knowing it might very well be a touchy subject.

"It's called Autism. Really, I just have Asperger's Syndrome." Harry's voice lowered as he spoke, not use to talking to people about it. His teachers at school had known about him before he even stepped foot into the class room and Dudley had made sure all the kids know what a freak he was.

"Asperger's? Ok. Not to be rude Harry, but what does that mean?"

Harry thought to himself. His brain was spinning trying to figure out a way to explain what it meant to have Asperger's.

"Harry?" Draco looked concerned. "You don't have to answer if you do not want to. It was rude of me to ask. I'm sorry." Harry looked at Draco.

"No, I don't mind. It's just that…it's hard to explain. I guess, it means I'm different. Like, I'm really good at school. I love to read and have a really great memory. I love Science and Maths. But I'm really bad at making friends. I don't like surprises at all. Loud noises and screaming are no good either. I have to follow a routine every day. Plus, I get really upset when things change. When I can't explain what is going on in my head, I get really frustrated and I um…start crying and screaming. I can't control it. It's really embarrassing. Kids at school made fun of me a lot for it."

Harry looked down at his hands as he spoke, hoping Draco understood what he was trying to say.

"What horrid muggles. Mocking someone for something they chose is one thing. But something they have no control over? That's just cruel and evil." Draco burst out as soon as Harry was done talking. Harry jumped and quickly slapped his hands over his ears and started rocking.

"Bloody hell! I'm so sorry Harry!" Draco said softly, reaching forward to touch Harry's shoulder then thinking better of it and pulling his hand back.

"I'm sorry I yelled Harry. You just told me you didn't like it and here I am screaming. I'll be more careful from now on, I swear mate." Draco continued to sit as still as he could and talked quietly until Harry's rocking slowed and he pulled his hands away from his ears.

"It's ok, Draco. I know you didn't mean it." Harry whispered.

"Well since we are on the topic, is there anything else I should know? I would suck as a best mate if I was constantly making you scared and have meltdowns."

Harry's jaw dropped open. There were no thoughts in his head but a constant stream of the words "Best Mate". Harry started to shake his head. He didn't have friends. Everyone laughed at him. No one understood. Could this be a trick? Would Draco do that? Being friends was one thing, but best mate? Did Harry deserve this? He highly doubted it. Harry felt tears gather in his eyes and he loathed himself for how weak he was. One mention of a Best Mate and he was going to ball like the little baby Dudley and Uncle Vernon always said he was.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Draco panicked, scooting closer to the dark haired boy. Draco could see the tears gathering in Harry's eyes and wondered if he had said something wrong again.

"Best Mate?" Harry whimpered, shaking his head harder and beginning to rock again. Draco watched in horror and the book Harry had been holding fell to the floor. Harry pulled his knees to his chest and scooted farther back into the corner. Harry's eyes seemed to be focused on some point far off in the distance and Draco felt truly terrified for the first time in his eleven-year-old life.

"Harry? Harry?! What's wrong? Are you ok? Bloody hell! What do I do?" Draco whispered.

The portrait door to the common room opening had Draco looking toward the door only to have his attention brought back to Harry when the smaller boy whimpered and tried to scoot farther away from both Draco and the noise.

"Mr. Malfoy? What is the meaning of this?" Professor Snape's sharp voice cut through the air and Draco almost cried in relief. His Uncle Severus would know what to do!

"Uncle Sev! It's Harry! We were just talking I swear and then he started freaking out! I don't know what I said! I don't know what happened!" Draco rambled, rushing over to the older man. Severus put both of his hands on Draco's shoulders.

"Calm Draco. Panicking now will do nothing to help Mr. Potter." Severus stepped around Draco and knelt down by the boy. Severus knew all to well what had happened. Personally, Severus had been expecting a scene like this last night. That the boy had held his calm this long was a true testament to the child's strength.

"Mr. Potter." Severus said softly so as to hopefully avoid scaring the boy more. "Mr. Potter, I need you to calm down for me. I know you are stressed. Mr. Malfoy did not mean to say anything to frighten you. I think you know that. I need you to take a deep breath for me."

Severus remained a short distance away from the rocking boy, talking slowly and softly. He could feel Draco standing behind him, watching his new friend worriedly.

"Mr. Potter? Harry?" As soon as Severus said his name in that soft soothing voice, Harry made a noise in the back of his throat. Although his eyes were still squeezed shut, his hands pressed firmly over his ears, Severus saw this small noise as a sign of awareness.

"Harry, can you calm down for me? Draco is very worried about you. We wouldn't want him to worry would we?" Severus asked, inching forward and hoping the use of the one boy Harry seemed to have attached to would help him get through to the scared and stressed child. Damn Dumbledore! He had told the old fool this would happen! He had even shown that man the books clearly stating that a young child with Autism subjected to quick or drastic changes to their lifestyles would likely regress and be prone to frequent meltdowns and experience more severe symptoms. Did the man listen? Of course not! And now, Severus had to deal with the aftereffect that James Potter's son was experiencing.

"Harry? Listen to my voice. No one else is in the room. It's just me, you and Draco. You remember me from last night, correct? You told me you were looking at the books? Remember?"

Harry frowned, before he nodded slowly and jerkily, eyes still securely closed.

"Good. Then I'm sure a smart boy like you will remember that I'm your Head of House?" Another small nod, this time one eye squinted open, tentatively seeing if it would cause his brain to start spinning in the endless circles again.

"I'll tell you what that means, ok? It means that I'm in charge of your safety while you are at school here. I am here if you need to talk or get overwhelmed. It's my job to make sure you are happy and healthy here. Does that sound alright?" Severus cursed the gods that James Potter's son would end up Autistic. Someone wasn't playing fair. As ready as he had been to hate the spawn of his childhood tormentor, seeing the tiny, scared boy before him, he no longer saw James Potter. Potter had been arrogant, cocky, rude, and obnoxious. His son seemed to be the exact opposite. More like Lily than James, really. Severus smiled at that thought.

"Yes, sir." Came the quietest whisper from the boy that Severus had ever heard.

"Good job, Harry. You're much calmer now. Do you feel better?" Severus asked the boy.

"Is Draco mad at me?" The whisper seemed even quieter if that was even possible.

"Harry, why would Draco be mad at you? This was not your fault." Severus told the boy softly, but firmly. Severus had a feeling that this innocent boy had not had the best childhood. With the confidence stripped from the boy, the child Severus had observed in the Great Hall was gone, leaving behind a scared little boy in need of much help and care. And now it was Severus's job to provide that, as the boys Head of House.

"But I am a Freak. Only freaks have meltdowns like I do." For the entire world, Harry sounded like a frightened 5 year old, not an 11 year old.

"You are not a freak Harry!" Draco said from behind Severus. Severus froze, waiting to see if Draco speaking would send Harry back into a meltdown.

"You're still my friend, right Dray?" Harry spoke slightly louder, needing an answer from Draco.

"Of course! You scared me because I didn't know how to help you, but I'm still your friend! There is nothing wrong with you Harry! I don't care if you have Autism. I swear! I'll even make my Father be nice so you can come visit on holidays!"

Snape snickered to himself, trying to imagine Lucius's reaction when Draco requested that the Boy-Who-Lived come visit on winter and summer holidays. As tough of a man as Lucius presented himself as, Draco had his Father wrapped around his little finger and he knew it.

"You promise?" Harry said, his voice returning to a more normal volume and his hands slowly pulling away from his ears.

"Of Course Harry! A Malfoy never goes back on his word!" Draco sniffed.

"You're the best Draco." Harry whispered, a single tear running down his cheek.

"Well then, what do you boys say to an early breakfast? After you eat, I will take you on a tour of the castle so you will know where everything is. Sound good Harry?"

Harry nodded, still not quite sure what was going on. Two people being so nice to him was odd to Harry. Standing slowly and running his hand over his close to remove any wrinkles that had formed, Harry looked at the Professor before him. Making a split second decision, Harry walked forward and gave both Professor Snape and Draco a quick hug with a small thanks before he stepped back, cheeks flaming.

"You're very welcome, Mr. Potter." Severus said, clearing his throat.

"You're to cute Harry!" Draco laughed.

"I'm not! I'm 11 not 3! Babies are cute. I'm not a baby Draco." Harry crossed his arms and glared and Draco.

"If you are feeling well enough to disagree with Draco, let us make our way down to the Great Hall. As you boys are up at 6 a.m., I believe we should be the first ones there."

As they turned and followed their Professor out of the common room, Harry shot a sideways glance at the blond walking beside him. He still felt jumpy and anxious, but Harry knew in some part of his brain that the feelings wouldn't go away for a while. He knew coming here would be hard, but he had figured that anything was better than home. Looking at Draco once more, then to his Professor's back, Harry smiled. He had been right. He liked it here better, even if it was weird and scary, too.

* * *

**And there it is! Chapter 5! Hope you liked it! **

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! Please? :)**

**Girl With Asperger's**


End file.
